How could you?
by mockinqjay
Summary: How could someone just get up and cheat on someone? How could someone who you thought loved you turn out to be lying to you the whole time? How could your best friend turn into a popular jerk? Well Fang could. Fang changed when him and Max started dating. It wasn't for the better. Will he change his ways and keep everything he loves? Or will he lose Max forever. AH Please review
1. Chapter 1

**_*Disclaimer* I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the flock. I do however own any new characters that might pop up. _**

Max POV

I was in my room picking up my stuff because the flock made a huge mess in here this morning. Me and the flock live together in San Fransisco California, Its nice. The people are nice to everyone. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. Nudges head pecked in.

"Max, Do you want to play truth or dare with us?" Nudge said

"Sure"

I was walking to the living room and I saw everyone sitting in a circle and the only open spot was next to fang. My boyfriend. I went and sat down next to him and he took my hand and started playing with my fingers.

"Okay, Here's the rules. You **HAVE** to do everything the person says. No if's, and's, or buts. Got it, unless someone see's that its not fair to one person?" Nudge said firmly.

"Got it!" We all replied.

"I got first" Nudge said.

"Gazzy, Where do you keep your bombs?"

"Under my bed in a secret room where no one will find them"

"Truth or Dare Iggy?" Gaz said.

"Truth"

"Who do you like more, Ella or Nudge?"

"Nudge"

Nudge gasped and went up to hug Iggy and soon after that they were holding hands.

"Max, T or D?" Iggy said.

"Truth"

"Is fang a good boyfriend, Is he a good kisser?"

"Yes and Yes"

"Angel T or D?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to tell me who you're going to dare next"

"Fang."

"Fang T or D?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to cheat on Max"

"Fang, don't do it. please" I said looking panicked.

"I have to my love, We promised." He said calmly like it was no big deal that he was going to cheat on me.

Fang walked outside where a attractive female jogger was jogging, I could hear what he was saying and I didn't like it.

"Excuse me miss? Do you by any chance have a boyfriend?"

"Nope" The blonde said while batting her eyelashes trying to flirt with my soon to be ex-boyfriend if he cheats on me with her.

"Good then I can do this"

Fang leans in and kisses her straight on the lips and soon they are in a make out session. I quickly left before the gang could see me crying. My heart just broke. I really thought he loved me. I guess not.

**Fang POV.**

I walked over to the blonde and asked if she had a boyfriend, Because I was dared to cheat on Max. I don't know why, But I kissed her wait no, I **MADE OUT** with her. Right in front of Max and the others. I wonder how Max is taking this. I quit kissing the blonde and slowly went inside. Everyone looked pissed at me.

"Where's Max?" I asked everyone.

"She's in her room crying her fucking eyes out because you went through with the dare. Did you even think about how Max would feel? No you didn't because if you did you wouldn't have kissed that slut." Iggy said angrily, Iggy stood up and punched me right in the nose. I heard a crack and I knew it was broken. To be honest I didn't think about how Max would feel. She's in her room crying because of me.

I slowly walked back to Max's room and got the shock of my life. Max wasn't there. I looked around the entire house searching for her, But I couldn't find her anywhere."GUYS MAX IS MISSING SHES NOT IN HER ROOM OR ANYWHERE IN THE HOUSE!" I shouted."It doesn't surprise me since you **WILLINGLY** went and cheated on her." Iggy said with an ice in his voice.

"Oh god I really messed up big time." I thought to myself.

I went into Angels room and asked "Why did you dare me to do that" She looked up and blankly said "I wanted to see if you would say no, I also wanted to see if you would stay faithful to Max and not break her heart, But it look's like you failed. Have fun looking for your ex-girlfriend because you're certainly not her boyfriend anymore after that."

Fuck. I screwed up big time. I really need to fix this.

**Max POV**

I walked into my room and started crying, Fang promised that he wouldn't cheat on me when we first started going out. I don't really want to be here anymore, At least not for a while so I got up and packed a duffel bag full of clothes and other items that I need, See the flock and I live together because we were all put in the same orphanage when we were kids and now that Fang and I are 18 we adopted them. I figured out where I was gonna go. I have this friend in New York that said if I needed some place to stay I could stay with him.

"Hello?" The person on the phone said.

"Hey Dylan, You remember when you said I could stay with you when I needed to?" I asked.

"Oh hey Max! Yea, Do you need a place to stay?" He said with a happy tone.

"Yea would it bother you if I came over tomorrow? I can buy a plane ticket."

"Sure Max! I clean up the guest room for you."

"Thanks Dylan." I replied and then hung up. I went on the computer and found the cheapest plane ticket to New York. The flight leave in 2 hours so I have enough time to get a cab and get to the airport I made sure to delete my computer history so the flock couldn't find me, The flock doesn't know about Dylan so they wont know where I am. I quickly called a cab and climbed out my window and waited outside.

The cab got here 15 minutes later and now I am in the plane ready to take off.

_**Fang Walker that was your biggest mistake.**_

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm starting this story because people wanted a happy story so their getting one. I do require to have 3-5 reviews before I continue. Thanks for reading! _**

**_Who do you want Max to end up with? There's a poll going on, So make sure to vote! Its on my profile.  
_**


	2. an note

Does anyone like this story? or should I just make it a one shot? idk


	3. Chapter 3

To the person WingsRock72

CAN I FUCKING SAY THAT I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND OKAY. OKAY BYE. YOU NEED TO TALK TO ME OKAY I LOVE YOU AND WERE BEST FRIENDS NOW OKAY I LOVE YOU BYE,


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT_**

Max POV.

It's now 4:30 in the morning and the plane finally landed in New York. I am still on the plane because we can't get off till 6 because the gate doesn't open till 6:30, So I'm stuck in this chair next to a crying baby who won't shut up and it's nearly driving me insane, I got an idea , I'm going to write Fang and The Flock a letter.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I know I left in a hurry, but I just couldn't stand being in the same house as Fang. I have a friend who is letting me stay with him while I think things through. I hope you aren't too mad at Fang. I understand why he did what he did. She is smarter, Prettier, and Skinner than I will ever be. I wrote a poem for Fang. I'll attach it in another piece of paper. _

_I love everyone so very much. I Hope you're all doing well. Please don't try and find me. I'll come home sooner or later. I promise. I might even bring home a new boyfriend or something, because I am certainly not going to get back with Fang. He hurt me to many times. _

_I love you guys. _

_Love,_

_Maximum Ride._

I start writing the poem on another piece of paper and attach it to the back. It's now around 5:43 so they are letting people get off. I quickly find an envelope and put the address on it. I don't put a return address because they can't find me, I don't want them to.

I am now waiting for Dylan to pick me up; I'm really excited to see him again. He has always been attractive and sweet to me, He was my best friend and now I hope to be something more. To tell you the truth I've always had a crush on him.

As I wait for Dylan I see a lot of people hugging and laughing and being happy. Everything im not at the moment. I curse Fang for making me sad. I saw Dylan walking up so I ran up and hugged my best friend.

" HEY DYLAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I shouted as I hugged him.

"Hey Maxi" He said while hugging back.

"Can we leave so I can get some sleep because it is too early in the morning for me"

"Sure thing Max"

We walked to his car and drove to his house. It was about a 45 minute drive but I slept the whole time so that's okay.

"Max were here" I felt Dylan shaking my shoulder and talking to me. I slowly got up and walked up the stair to the apartment. It was a nice cozy house, It was a two story house with a balcony on the side; The Walls were gray with a slight undertone of black mixed in. The sofa was half way in the middle of the living room and it was creamy leather with black throw pillows.

"It's not a lot but I hope you like it Max. The quest room is this way" Dylan said while point in the direction of the stairs. The walls had family photos and pictures of me and him while we were at the beach when we were 16.

The bedroom was a deep red and has a king size bed in the middle. It was the one with the balcony attached. The Bed sheets were black and white with a cream underlay. It was huge, there was a bathroom attached and it had a Jacuzzi tube and had a huge mirror. I loved it.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I LOVE IT" I shouted as I hugged him again. I missed hanging out with him, We always used to play hide and seek and stuff like that. I went and laid down on the bed and sighed. I am so glad I came out here, Maybe a little separation will be good for me.

**_A/N: Sorry this is a little short but I just wanted to update and such, I hope you like it. Please review for more! I NEED 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE!  
_**


	5. an

To the person who left me this review:

Your writing sucks.

Max is OOC, Fang would never do that, and it's way overly dramatic. Get your facts straight. Max wouldn't willingly play Truth or Dare, nor would she cry because of Gang kissing another. I'd think her first reaction would be anger, you know? Iggy overreacted by punching Fang, and Angel is way too calm about it. Fang's too OOC for his own good.

To put it simply: your writing sucks. Fix it.

* * *

Excuse me, But this is my story and I will make it however the hell I want to. If you want to write a story like that then do it, but do not tell me my writing sucks because everything is OOC. Yes I know everything is OOC because that is the way I want it. I purposely made it that way and if you dont like it them you can go fuck yourself because you dont have to read my story.

thank you and have a nice day.


	6. Writers block and I need advice!

Guys okay so i've been having writers block really badly and such okay and with school i can only update on the weekends and shit okay so if you have and suggestions will you kindly tell me okay and I will try to update!

Okay so if you want to leave like a quote or a few words or tell me a song that you like or can relate to that will also help me decide where i want this story to go! Thank you!

UGH OKAY SO I NEED ADVICE OKAY SO LIKE THIS GUY LIKES ME AND I LIKE HIM AND ALL THAT JAZZ BUT WE'RE NOT GOING OUT BUT YET WE SEND EACH OTHER GIFS OF STUFF THAT COUPLES DO AND WE SAY HOW WE WANT TO DO THAT WITH EACH OTHER AND SUCH BUT THE THING IS WE DONT LIVE IN THE SAME STATE. I LIVE IN THE US AND HE LIVES IN CANADA, BUT LIKE WE SKYPE EVERY NIGHT LIKE WE ONLY USE THE CHAT BECAUSE NEITHER OF US HAS EVER MENTIONED THE VIDEO AND STUFF SO WHAT SHOULD I DO OKAY LIKE SHOULD I JUST GIVE UP OR WAIT?!


	7. i am sorry

No need to help me with advice with my little relationship problem because i just ruined everything ugh thanks for trying and im not gonna continue this story right now. Maybe later. Like in may.


	8. Should I continue?

Hey guys! It's mockinqjay and I was wondering if I should continue this story because It's summer vacation and I have absolutely nothing to do and I figure this would be a good way to spend my time! So let me know if I should continue and if you have any ideas on what should happen.


End file.
